Summer Is Over
by Fuzzypengu
Summary: When Austin and Ally met this summer they thought it would just be a summer love. But 3,000 miles apart will they realize how much they mean to each other? Auslly. COMPLETE AT LAST!
1. The Day we met

A/N: Had this idea listening to Summer is over by Jon McLaughlin. Love that song.

Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally nor do I own Summer is over, which is where I got the title.

Austin's POV

_Dez, _

_What up! It's so boring in Florida. It's only my first day here and I haven't even got one girls number yet. But I hear the music stores here are awesome. Wouldn't that be cool if I could get my big start here? I'm not a big writer, so I'm gonna say bye and head out. _

_Holler at ya boy, Austin_

"Coming, Mom," I screamed. I can't wait until we get to Miami Mall. I mean I know I'm from Cali but the stores here have much better clothes. Everything in Florida is better. I mean, seriously? The killer beaches, the hot girls, and all the awesome music? You can't beat that. And I know I told Dez its boring but I just didn't want him to feel bad. He couldn't come because his dad grounded him from his phone for texting the dog too much and Dez can't go anywhere without his phone in case he gets lost. So it's just me and my mom. I still can't believe she won these tickets from one of those contests she's always entering. It's been hard since my dad left and we haven't had a vacation in about five years. But now this? This is awesome and I'm not giving up Florida for a summer with my friends. As much as I love to talk about myself, it's time to go to Sonic Boom. On the ride there we got corn dogs and talked about the last couple of months. School just got out and since Mom's a teacher she could relate to some of the problems I was having in my old classes. When we got to Sonic Boom, I let out a whoop. I mean seriously cute girl writing in a book behind the counter and a whole mother lode of instruments on the wall. I wish Dez was here to see me play the drums. I guess Mom will have to do. "Mom I need you to record me playing those drums with these corn dogs while you say random things that you think are artistic," I told her. "Sure honey, anything for my Austykins". As I start playing this rockin' song I heard on the radio (catch my Austin and Ally episode reference), the cute girl behind the counter walks up to me. "Excuse me," she says, "You can't play the instruments". "Sure I can," I boast, "I'm an awesome drummer". "Who are you?" "I'm Austin Moon and I'm a musician. This is Dez" "Austin Shor Moon, I am not Dez!" "Sorry, Mom! I meant that's my mother". "It's okay," she laughed. "I'm Ally Dawson," piped up the girl. "Nice to meet you, Ally. If you don't mind me doing this, can I have your phone?" "Sure, but why?" "So I can do this," I flirt as I type my number into her iPhone, "There now when I get bored I'll have someone to text". "As sweet as that is, I don't talk to strangers," she says innocently batting her eyelashes. "Maybe we should become acquaintances then because I would love to see you again sometime" "That would be awesome". "Alright then see you later" and with that I carry myself and push my mom out of the store.

A/N: So I was thinking, with every chapter I could alternate from Austin's letters to Dez to Ally's songbook entries. Does that sound good? Comment. I love constructive criticism. Really tell me what you think. And did you think Ally was a little OOC? I'll update soon! Pinkie swear!


	2. Our first date

A/N: I doubt this would even happen in a real teen's life

Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally or summer is over. I also don't own Deering Estate at Cutler

_Dear Diary,_

_How did Austin know I like cloud watching? Today we went to Deering Estate and I swear it was a perfect day with a lot of fluffy clouds. I wonder if it was a date… it was a little too intimate for just friends. Oh well I'll just ask him later._

_Love, Ally_

Ally's POV

When Austin texted me last night, I almost fainted. The cutest guy in Miami was texting me! And then he asked me out. Almost every girl would've wanted to be me was what Trish told me when I told her. Of course she already knew everything I already knew about him and some. It turns out he has a Facebook that she looked up. He's from California. I know I live in Florida the second most enviable state (Hawaii first). But California seems foreign, exotic, exciting, and a place where all the stars live. I almost wish I could live there just so I could be close to him all the time. If he lived in a landfill I would want to live there. Oh pickles, that sounds stalkerish, but I just need to be near him. I know my dad and Trish never expected me to be like this. So crazy in like with someone. Maybe I should act like this more. I know Trish likes it because she can play dress up Ally with me. Maybe she should go back to the make-up kiosk. She is really good at make-up and I'm a little tired of being her mannequin. Oh well she's already been there and done that. So back to my date with Austin. Once we got Deer Estate, I kind of freaked out. I mean the cutest guy in Miami, clouds, and the perfect weather, plus pickles? That is totally fan girl worthy. I started jumping up and down and he just rolled his eyes and laughed with me. Not at me. That's something I love about him. After our wonderful lunch of pickles, sandwiches, and cokes, I couldn't wait to walk around a bit and talk some more with Austin. He seemed down to earth even if he is a bit of an ego maniac. But when he was talking about music, he came alive. His hands moved when he talked, his eyes twinkled with love, and he couldn't stop laughing about some of the stories he had involving music. After a while he quieted down, and then he whispered, "My dad took me to my first concert. He left five years ago with a cellist and hasn't even called since then. I don't think he cares that he left me and mom in a gutter. We barely had money and she worked so hard. I tried to get a job but at ten, you can only get so many. I felt like I was on a goose chase. Just it was one that would never end. We get money for child care ever month from different banks all over the world. It just hurts so much," he breaks down and starts crying on my shoulder. For something so intimate with a stranger it doesn't feel awkward at all. I feel as though I've done this thousands of times. I decide to share some of my music experiences with him. "My mom taught me how to play piano. It was something we could do together. I embraced it to the fullest and so did she. She taught me to read music, and learn the keys. A year or two later she died of cancer. It was horrible. I had to be strong for my dad and me since she wasn't there anymore. I had to cry at night because if Dad saw me break down he started heading down the same path. I just felt like I couldn't do it anymore. I started cutting but after 4 months quit because it didn't help with the pain. It was just another weakness. I slowly became stronger. I joined groups and met Trish, then Dallas, Ted, Elisha, Chloe, and others who make up my friends. Being around them really helped." I finish the last part with a small smile on my lips. During this time I was being cuddled by Austin. This was starting to get awkward but good awkward. It was sweet and caring gesture for a person you barely knew. Suddenly I stood up and grabbed him. I have to get back to the store. "I'll get a cab," he says. Wow it's like he read my mind. On the way back we held hands. Later I asked him if earlier was a date. "Of course it was," he says jokingly offended, "I never take girls on anything less than a date." Well I guess that answers that question. For now I'm just going to enjoy our time together.

A/N: ok so longer than last time. This has nothing to do with the story but I was so embarrassed at school today. This kid sits behind me and my crush next to me. Well my friend started yelling across the room that the kid behind me asked me out (he did) and my crush just looked at me. I was mentally face palming the whole time. It was so bad. Anyway I would say review for a new chapter, but we all know I'm gonna update anyway ;)


	3. Our first I love you's

A/N: Please don't hurt me for not updating.

Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally. Don't I wish I did?

_Dear Dez, _

_I've met this girl. I know it's amazing. We promised to never fall in love, but I think I am. All of a sudden I'm coming up with song lyrics, becoming nervous around her, and I just don't know. I'm not like me anymore. Bye. Gotta hang out with her NOW! _

_Holler at yah boy, Austin_

Austin's POV

Have to hang out with Ally NOW! I've known her for about a week and she has some sort of spell over me. With her I'm on a high, craving more time and without her I become depressed. My mom wants to know what's wrong and all I can tell her is it's a symptom of like. She just laughs and smiles, leaving me to my thoughts. '_That's it' _I thought. '_I can't wait any longer'. _With that I roll out of my hotel bed and run to the door. Good thing I'm already wearing shoes, I couldn't wait another second. I was at her house in about 2 minutes (what can I say? I run fast.). I don't even bother to knock anymore. "Hi, Mr. Dawson," I yell into the living room. "Hello, Austin," he says rolling his eyes. "You don't need to yell. I'm just two feet away." "I know. I just enjoy yelling," I say with a cheeky grin as I run up the stairs. As I get closer to the door I hear Ally singing.

_Well I've been searching for something true  
My heart says it must be you  
I'd love to fall and see it through  
But only if you told me to  
Well I'd run through the desert, I'd walk through the rain  
Get you into trouble, and take all the blame  
I'd paint you a picture, write you a song  
And I'd do it all over if I did it all wrong_

I don't wanna steal you away  
Or make you change the things that you believe  
I just wanna drink from the words you say  
And be everything you need  
Yeah I could be so good at loving you  
But only if you told me to  
I've seen a lot of good love go to waste  
And I don't wanna look back on these days  
Knowing all the things you'd never know  
If I never said a word and let you go

I don't wanna steal you away  
Or make you change the things that you believe  
I just wanna drink from the words you say  
And be everything you need  
Yeah I could be so good at loving you  
But only if you told me to (yeah)

I don't wanna steal you away  
Or make you change the things that you believe  
I just wanna drink from the words you say  
And be everything you need  
Yeah I could be so good at loving you  
But only if you told me to

Maybe this is something I'll never be  
But I'll be right here till you tell me

Wow. What an awesome song. I hope its about me because if it is, than she probably feels the same exact way. Hey I wonder if she could help me write a song. Maybe she could become my songwriter. Man that would be awesome. We could travel all over the world and have lots of kids. Okay now I'm over reacting. Austin Moon will never have children. It's just not my thing. I knock on her door and walk in. In the middle of all the pink and white bed sits Ally. She looks gorgeous in cut offs, and an old t shirt, her hair pulled back and guitar resting on her legs. She's writing in her songbook while tapping her foot and I fall in love. My mother always told me I would know when it happened and this feeling is so powerful I almost fall into her. I feel like I want to protect her, cuddle her, and never let anything hurt her again. But as she looks up I realize I can't do any of this until I know she feels the same way. I almost tell her right there what I'm feeling right then but I know I can't yet. Not just yet.

Ally's POV

When I think about Austin I get a whole bunch of butterflies in my stomach. So I wrote a song about him. I'm so deep in like I'm almost in love. It's insane what people can feel when they know each other only for a week. After I'm done with my song, I hear a knock and know my lovable bundle of blonde hair will burst into the room at any second. I know I look horrible in my cut offs and a t shirt. I write down some of the lyrics and rest the guitar on my legs for a second. When Austin sees me a look crosses his face and he almost tumbles into me. With his dark jeans and orange plaid shirt, I know he could break my heart but I still cross that line. The line that leads into love. I can't believe my heart would betray me like this but my head knows what it feels and is totally okay with it. "Hey Ally." "Hey Austin." "Can I lay down," he says with puppy eyes. I laugh, "Sure". With that he bounces onto my bed making me jump and drop everything including the guitar. I stretch out my legs and he puts his head on my lap. Its funny seeing his orange clash with the white bedspread and pink sheets. I giggle to myself and wonder what he's thinking about. "Ally?" he mumbles. "Yeah, Austin?" "I'm just thinking out loud but do you love me? I know I'm in love with you and this moment will always be burned into my memory as perfect so before you answer can I just have a moment to soak it in?" "Yeah" Did he really just say he was in love with me? I know we've only known each other for a week but without him I don't think I could ever be complete again. Of course I'm going to answer yes. I close my eyes and lean against the way just to think about this too. "Can I answer now Austin?" "Of course" "Its a yes. I love you with all my heart and maybe more." "You know what this means?," he whispers which is kinda silly. "No," I whisper back lightly giggling. "Will you be my girlfriend," he whispers again. "Of course I will. You don't just say you love someone then not go out with them you goofball" "Yeah? I guess I should take that advice next time I tell someone I love them," he says with a wink. I punch him (lightly) and giggle again. "Hey hey hey. No punching the good looking boyfriend." With that we stand up and start to go announcing to people the new relationship starting with my dad.

A/N: Awww. Now that is what I call a good chapter. Sorry if it went a little fast but it was way longer than the rest even if I didn't put the song in there. The song is called If you told me to by Hunter Hayes. I just started listening to him today and I already love him. He's almost as cute as Ross Lynch. Anyway Review and repeat the process for the next chapter which I can almost guarantee for tomorrow. P.s. I don't own If you told me to by Hunter Hayes.


	4. Our first dance

Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally

_Dear Diary,_

_Yesterday Austin and I said our first I love you's. If I had been any happier I would have done a cartwheel. But I can't do a cartwheel. It's like impossible. I wonder when we'll have our first kiss. Huh, isn't that weird? We are now going out but haven't kissed yet. I wonder when we'll change that. _

_Love, Ally_

Ally's POV

* * *

When I walk into Sonic Boom today, I see a very puppy dog like Austin. He almost shouts, "Hey Ally" but stops himself in time. I've warned him before about scaring the customers away. As soon as he does he's out of the store. So as he "quietly" walks over, I think of what he might have to tell me. Nothing looks broken, and all the customers are calmly browsing so I rule out a robbery and broken instruments. Right at that moment Austin is next to me, so I stop wondering and wait. "Hey, you know how we haven't had our first kiss yet? I was wondering if you wanted it to be romantic and spontaneous or forced and planned. I was leaning towards…" "Spontaneous. I know because of the way you described it. Well duh. I want it to be romantic. No planning I promise." "Well, I think we might have to plan just a little. I'm not just going to wait for you to sit next to me and just kiss you. I was thinking that we might have to make a date this Friday. Is that cool with you?" "Of course it is. You are my boyfriend after all. And I do love you a lot. But I have one question. Can I choose where? I love dancing and would like to dance with my boyfriend. Maybe we can get something to eat after?" "That sounds good," he says.

Friday

Austin's POV

* * *

It turns out that Ally really knows a great place for dancing. It's called The Polka dot Banjo. Apparently its really famous club in Miami. Only locals know about it. Anyway as we made our way to the dance floor, the D.J. was playing a slow song. "May I have this dance," I ask Ally. "Of course." And so on the left side of a dirty, old hardwood floor we danced our first dance. I held Ally in my arms, to my chest. "Promise me you won't go without saying goodbye, no matter how much it hurts or how much we don't want it to end. And promise me you won't just find someone better and leave me." "I won't. Just promise me that you'll write every week and you won't find some cuter rock star." "I promise," she giggles. "Then I promise too," I say. I can't believe she would ask me not to leave her. She's the most beautiful girl I've ever seen and the only one I'll ever love. I shouldn't have to leave her. My life is so unfair. First I have to lose my dad and now Ally? By the time I'm twenty I won't have anyone left in my life cuz they all left me. But for now I just have the feeling of love in my heart, butterflies in my stomach, and Ally in my arms.

Ally's POV

* * *

I don't know how he does this to me. I'm just some fragile girl. I'm pretty tough. I survived my mom dying and I'll survive this too. This is such a different feeling than anything I've ever felt before though. He makes me feel gorgeous. He makes me feel smart. He makes me feel like the envy of every guy in the room. Most of all he makes me feel wanted. My last boyfriend, Dallas, never made me feel this way. He was always just showing me off like a dog or something. It was annoying and when he broke up with me all I felt was relief and a bit of annoyance at myself for staying with him so long. You know where he took me? He took me to "Young" clubs. Everyone there always stared at me, fake laughed at everything I said. But I did get some good things out of it. I know not to drink like a maniac or smoke because it hurts my head. And I wasn't lying when I said hanging out with Dallas made me better. When we first met he made me feel like the only girl in the room. From friends we slowly progressed into something more. And then he became a jerk. But I let bygones be bygones and got over it. I don't want Austin's departure date to ever come. So I just lean back into his chest and enjoy our time together.

* * *

A/N: Ha ha so I have chapter 4 done and soon will come chapter five. I need some "first" ideas. I have first song and first kiss to go. Anything else? Review and give me some ideas. Pwease? With a cherry on top? Oh and I tried to break it up a little more so I hope its easier to read.


	5. Our first kiss

Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally

_Dez,_

_Ally is just that awesome. Or in your words Awesomesauce. I really do love her and don't know what I'm gonna do when I have to leave. She's so small I could probably put her in my suitcase. I wouldn't do that though! That's human abuse! She's too fragile for that. And I love her too much. This is gonna be so hard. Holler at yah boy, Austin_

Austin's POV

I'm ready to kiss Ally. We've been dancing all night, we've eaten dinner, and I'm about to drop her off. I open her car door and she smiles up at me. As we walk to her porch, I hold her hand. She whispers to me that her dad has already gone to bed and I could stay for a while. With that she opens the door and invites me in. I step into the foyer and wish that I lived in her house. And not only for the gorgeous house but for the fiery girl inside. "Do you want to watch a movie or something," she asks. "If it means spending more time with you, then of course." At that she giggles and I fall deeper into the canyon she carved into my heart. We walk into the kitchen to get some popcorn and pop. We start watching Texas chainsaw massacre and I'm pretty sure I'm the only one that's scared. Back home I watched scary movies all the time with Dez and with other girls because they got scared easily (girls not Dez. Although he did get scared pretty easily too). Not Ally though. While I was huddled into the couch, she was on the edge of her seat, eating the popcorn I stopped eating a long time ago. Why am I acting like such a girl? Man up Austin I tell myself. I slowly unravel myself from my comfortable spot and Ally starts to get my drift. She snuggles into my arms and the movie starts to wind down. When its over I try to get even closer to Ally. She laughs and says let me get some music first. She turns on Hunter Hayes. Wanted comes on and I think this moment can't get any better. "I want to make you feel wanted," I sing along. She laughs and says, "I didn't think you were a Hunter fan." "Who isn't?" now I'm slightly offended. But she comes back, apologizes and I pull her onto my lap. I rest my head between her neck and shoulder. She turns a little and suddenly we're kissing. I love the feel of her lips on mine and I love the feeling of her hands in my hair. Now she's almost fully turned around. We break apart and I tell her that I love her. "Yeah? I kinda love you too." I know we've already said it but this was so much more romantic. Soon after I have to leave and drive back to the hotel in a daze.

A/N: worst chapter I have ever written. I might rewrite it later but don't expect anything.


	6. Our first song

Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally.

_Dear Diary,_

_Austin and I finally had our first kiss! Fan girl squeals right? I can't believe it's already July. I'm going to miss him so much in… every month after August. This summer's not even halfway done and I'm already waiting for the next. This is totally off topic but I can't wait until school starts again. I'm a junior. Gosh are the years really going by that fast? It seems so._

_Love, Ally_

Ally's POV

I can't believe July is half way through. It seems like I just met Austin yesterday. It's starting to feel like the end now. We spend half of our free time cuddling, watching movies, and kissing. He takes me out on dates but none of them seem as fun as our first. I **really** love dancing now, more than I did before. And that's a lot to say for me. I see his mother all around Miami and while she makes small talk with me I know she doesn't feel that comfortable with her sun being in love with me. It might be the fact that they're leaving next month but I doubt it. I wonder if she likes me. Huh I'll have to ask her next time. Austin blows through the store just then and I feel my thoughts slide off topic. He slides up to me and kisses the top of my head, sliding his arm around my waist at the same time. "Hey, Ally," he says. "Yeah?" "Would you like to write a song with me?" Well I guess he is an every present gentleman. "We should I say. And we should make it fun and boppy." "Ally Dawson? Boppy," he says ever mockingly surprised. "I can be boppy when I want to be." "Sure honey." "Ah, a non-believer. Well you just gave me some lyrical ideas, so you can count on a sappy love song. Just kidding," I say when I notice his slightly peeved face. I squeeze his cheeks and say in a baby talk tone, "We all know Austin Moon doesn't do wuv songs." "I do to do love songs," he protests as I whisk him upstairs. "whatever just listen to my song and help me with the melody."

_Girl, I been thinkin' 'bout us_

_And you know I ain't good at this stuff_

_These feelings pilin' up won't give me no rest_

_This might come out a little crazy_

_A little sideways, yeah maybe_

_I don't know how long it'll take me but I'll do my best_

_You'll be my soft and sweet_

_I'll be your strong and steady_

_You'll be my glass of wine_

_I'll be your shot of whiskey_

_You'll be my sunny day_

_I'll be your shade tree_

_You'll be my honeysuckle_

_I'll be your honey bee_

_Yeah, that came out a little country_

_But every word was right on the money_

_And I got you smilin' honey right back at me_

_Now hold on 'cause I ain't done_

_There's more where that came from_

_Well you know I'm just havin' fun, but seriously_

_If you'll be my Louisiana_

_I'll be your Mississippi_

_You'll be my Little Loretta_

_I'll be your Conway Twitty_

_You'll be my sugar, baby_

_I'll be your sweet iced tea_

_You'll be my honeysuckle_

_I'll be your honey bee_

_Your kiss just said it all_

_I'm glad we had this talk_

_Nothing left to do but fall in each others arms_

_I coulda said "I love you"_

_Coulda wrote you a line or two_

_Baby, all I know to do is speak right from the heart_

_If you'll be my soft and sweet_

_I'll be your strong and steady_

_You'll be my glass of wine_

_I'll be your shot of whiskey_

_You'll be my sunny day_

_I'll be your shade tree_

_You'll be my honeysuckle_

_I'll be your honey bee_

_You'll be my Louisiana_

_I'll be your Mississippi_

_You'll be my Little Loretta_

_I'll be your Conway Twitty_

_You'll be my sugar, baby_

_I'll be your sweet iced tea_

_You'll be my honeysuckle_

_And I'll be your honey bee_

_I'll be your honey bee _

"Ally that was great." I giggle at the awestruck look on his face. "I'm definitely going to sing that in the talent show I signed up for. If that's okay with you," he adds hurriedly after seeing the look I gave him. I sigh a little and say, "That's fine Austin." I swear that boy is like a puppy sometimes. And judging from the expression on his face I just gave him a bone. "Thanks Ally." "What I don't get any kisses for writing an amazing song for you," I pout. We break away after a few minutes and he leaves. I'm such a sucker for love.

A/N: ok you can hit me now. I'm almost deliberately not updating just so I can think a little more about each chapter. I'm gonna try to upload later today but if not do not be bothered. I promise I will tomorrow. Pinkie swear? :D


	7. The Promise Ring

Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally

_Dez, _

_I know I'm going to be home soon but I still feel like sending you letters. I don't know why. I think Ally's rubbing off on me. I know I know. You're tired of hearing about her but I can't help it. She's a major part of my life right now and hopefully forever. Oh well._

_Holler at yah boy, Austin_

Austin's POV

I know I'm probably annoying Dez but please. Whenever he starts talking about this amazing girl he met online named Trish that lives in Miami and asks me if I could try to find her for him, I become slightly annoyed too. It's payback. Oh well. When I asked my mom what I should get for Ally, she told me to get a promise ring. Not for life promise, just until next summer. I thought it was a cool idea. It could be our thing. '_We should get a thing,' _I think to myself. I'll ask Ally later. I don't really feel like going to see a movie or dancing so I ask Ally if we can shop instead. I tell her I'll pay for everything and she looks a little annoyed but agrees anyway. Like I would let her pay. Right. Anyway we check out some jewelry stores cuz I tell her I'm looking to get something for my mom's birthday, when in reality I'm just checking to see which ones she likes. There are so many and when she finally decides that a simple silver one looks nice, I almost weep with relief. It doesn't cost much and I'm so happy that I'll be able to get it. Now I just have to plan a date around it.

Ally's POV

I can't believe Austin wanted to go shopping today. I've wanted to go for a while but I didn't think he like it so I didn't ask. After we got done shopping for his mom (who gets their mom a ring?), we go and look at some stores like Hollister and Abercrombie. I usually like to shop at thrift stores for a more unique look but this will have to do. I even like to get new clothes sometimes. After picking out some very cute dresses, we leave. Austin asks me to go out to dinner tonight and we agree to meet at red lobster. Wow that place is fancy. I better bring some extra money or something. But then again that might make him feel bad. Urgh, being a girl is so hard. After contemplating it a bit longer, I decide not to bring any. He'd always get extra from somewhere as in he would sing on the street just to ensure that I wouldn't have to pay. I slip on a glamorous sleeveless, purple dress and some gray eye shadow and black liquid eyeliner. All in all I look pretty fabulous, almost like a star. I get the feeling this is a special night but I don't know why. I guess I'll find out later.

Austin's POV

I'm not going to be able to do this, I think to myself over and over. I feel like I'm going to vomit, I have a head ache, and if my mom asks me one more time how I'm feeling I'm going to do a manly scream. I don't care what anyone says about me except for my scream. It always sounds so high pitched I'm sure I have my mother's scream. EW. What guy wants his mother's scream? I am so off topic here. After feeling well for the last three seconds the nausea returns. I just have to distract myself. Yeah, because everything is as simple as said. Or thought, in this case. After an hour or two I drag my lazy butt up and start getting ready. I put on Ally's favorite cologne and my favorite sneakers. After throwing on my dog tags, and whistle for luck, I begin to leave. Oops, almost forgot my money. And then my keys. And then my phone. Oh boy, when did this start. I calm down a little and then FINALLY leave (with everything I left the first three times). After picking up Ally from Sonic Boom we start to head to the restaurant. I know everything's a little awkward because I can't talk because I don't want to throw up and I hope she doesn't much because when the night is over she'll have a ring around her … neck? Huh that doesn't sound right. After I almost run a red light Ally suggests letting her drive the rental. I almost agree then decide it would ruin the night just a little. What guy can't drive his girlfriend to a fancy restaurant before proposing? I wasn't even proposing _proposing _I was proposing until next summer. Oh god this is so confusing. When we finally get there I'm thankful that I made reservations. It's a little on the packed side and a lot of people were waiting for a table for twenty minutes. When I start to explain about the reservations and who I am, the waitress almost gives it away. "Oh so you're the one…" "Yeah that's me. She doesn't know yet so don't spoil it," I kinda growl it though because Ally is close and I don't want her to overhear me and ask what I'm talking about. When we finish our dinner, I take Ally on a romantic walk to a nearby park. I've already had everything set up and while we just ate I have a picnic basket with some pop and cake. It would almost feel like a birthday party if I wasn't so nervous. After lighting the candles I set around us, we lie down on the blanket and just talk about regular things. "So, Ally," I say already starting off a little awkward. "I think we both know that I'm going to be leaving soon (a month) and I just want something to stay the same no matter how little." Now I'm on one knee and she's looking a little worried. "Austin," she interrupts, "I'm not ready to get married." I start cracking up and soon I'm rolling around on the ground holding my stomach. I can't believe she thinks I'm proposing. I'm only sixteen, god. She looks at me like I'm a maniac and just waits it out until I'm done. After a few seconds I'm back to being composed and as I'm pulling out the ring say, "Ally, I'm not proposing. Well I guess I am but not for life. Just until next summer so we can have more time together. I would like to get phone calls from you and letters and I would like to spoil you as much as I can 3,000 miles away. I know this doesn't seem like much but you seemed to like it the other day when we went shopping." She almost passes out with love and shock if I'm reading her face right. "Of course. Are you stupid? I would love to spend another year together. I've only known you for two months but I know I'm head over heels in love. I don't know if I can wait until next summer and you're not even gone yet." Well I guess that's a yes. I then ask her a question that I thought would be a little easier but turns out to be harder. "Would you mind me visiting here or you coming to visit me? I know it doesn't sound like much but I can pay for the ticket and you don't have to stay in a hotel." She kisses me and tells me she loves me. I know that we'll visit each other but I don't want this night, or month, or summer to end.

A/N: ok ended suddenly but it was long and I couldn't think of anything else to add. I hope you liked it.


	8. The last song

Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally? I totally thought I did…

_Dear Diary, _

_Now that Austin has just about a month left, we never stop hanging out. I either spend the night at his hotel room or he's at Sonic Boom with me. It's really heart wrenching is what my dad says when he sees us together. Young love is full of misery and heartbreak but we apparently have something special. It's almost the twisted version of Romeo and Juliet. _

_Love, Ally_

Ally's POV

This boy will affect me forever. It doesn't matter if he's average Joe or the guy EVERYONE knows, he has affected me and my heart will forever be in the palms of his hands. He has nice hands to… wow I am so deep in there. I wonder if he feels the same way. In love so far you know you'll never be the same. I'm so sad. We've written our last song together because we just stopped. Stopped writing and stopped everything that interrupts our time together. It's actually kinda sad. Anyway here it is.

(Summer is over by Jon McLaughlin)

_Autumn never seemed this cold before_

_Here I am sleeping on the floor_

_We changed just like the leaves_

_Outside my house_

_and my phone lay silent by the couch_

_I remember June_

_back when I met you_

_and your eyes were green_

_and we were, too_

_but summer is over_

_we were tangled in the morning sun_

_felt you getting colder_

_and we knew that we would come undone_

_and it's back to my town, back to your life_

_gray skies are blowing a kiss goodbye to the lovers_

'_cause summer is over_

_I can still see your silhouette_

_in the white hot sand_

_still feel your ring on my hand_

_the clock was always ticking down_

_behind that glass_

_singing "love, be good while you last"_

_but we both knew_

_what we were getting into_

_the things we said_

_[ From: . ]_

_sounded true_

_but summer is over_

_we were tangled in the morning sun_

_felt you getting colder_

_and we knew that we would come undone_

_and it's back to my town, back to your life_

_gray skies are blowing a kiss goodbye to the lovers_

'_cause summer is over_

_the distant innocence_

_we are leaving far behind_

_your last words will be burning in my mind_

_in the winter time_

_well summer is over_

_we were tangled in the morning sun_

_felt you getting colder_

_i knew that we would come undone_

_and it's back to my town, back to your life_

_gray skies are blowing a kiss goodbye, goodbye_

_summer is over_

_we were tangled in the morning sun_

_felt you getting colder_

_and we knew that we would come undone_

_and it's back to my town, back to your life_

_gray skies are blowing a kiss goodbye to the lovers_

'_cause summer is over_

I can barely deal with this. I'm always sad and depressed if what Trish says is correct. I feel it too. I really do.

Austin's POV

Now that it's August, the memories of the best summer of my life are starting to blend together. Dancing, kissing, laughing, and just in general having the time of my life and I can't remember anything specifically that's my favorite memory. I love you's are starting to become a part of life, and weeping at night is starting to become a scary ritual that me and Ally share. She either comes over or we sleep at Sonic Boom since they live up on the top floor. We cuddle and kiss, think together and I don't know what I would do without her. During the fourth, we had a barbeque at the beach. All of the people that I've come to know that she's known her entire life have become friends and partied with us. There were fireworks and sparklers, firecrackers, and candy. I know right? Who brings candy to a barbeque? Turns out that was Dallas. I swear that guy is such a fruitcake. I mean bringing Ally candy to make her fall in love with him. Next thing you know he's gonna be trying to comfort her while I'm gone. I would teach him a lesson but Ally would be so disappointed me and I can't do anything to make my girl upset. It just isn't right. At least I've learned one thing from my father. I can't leave her. She wouldn't leave me. But I have to. I have another life she only knows a little about. I only know one thing. My life's going to suck without her.

A/N: sorry I ended that fast. I'm tired and it has been a long day. I also kept going to facebook and other stories. All in all I wasn't impressed with this chapter. Just doing it for the fans. Lol Luv u guys


	9. Questions Answered

Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally. No dip Sherlock.

_Dez, _

_I know I'll see you in about three weeks and I might even get here before this letter. I miss you bro! I know only girls write with exclamation marks (__**! **__For those of you who don't know) but I'm a changed man. This will be my last letter to you and I think I might've found Trish. Lol you're gonna find the story hilarious when I tell you. It turns out she's Ally's best friend! Not kidding! Isn't that funny? Anyway love you dude. We don't say that nearly enough.P.s. I put a picture of her in here. _

_Holler at yah boy, Austin_

Dez's POV (bet you weren't expecting that)

When I got this letter from Austin I started freaking out. The girl of my dreams finally has a face as well as a phone number, address, and email. I know the last one should've been known already but even though we like each other she wouldn't tell me until I figured out who she was or she figured out who I was. She looks Latino with curly, dark hair and a roundish face. Her eyes squinch (?) when she smiles and I'm guessing the girl next to her is Ally since Austin put a heart around her face and a halo above her head. Trish's number is 123-4567 and her email is itsimpossibletokeepajob . I doubt she can't keep a job. Who would fire her with a face like that? She looks like an angel, but I know she has a spicy attitude so I guess it's possible. I just then realize that Austin must've shown her my email and phone number too. I run to check my phone (got it back) and notice I have a new message. I click it and cross my fingers that it's from Trish. Oh my god, it is. I'm so excited and I'm acting like such a girl. She sent it about ten minutes ago and I realize I had my phone on silent. Duh, I'm such a doff.

_Phone messages_

_Trish_

_**Dez **_

T- Hey Dez! I'm so glad that we finally know each other ; )

**D- omg I am so glad u txted me. I wouldn't have been able to go first. **

T- y's that? Its not that hard, I promise. And I wont always txt u 1st so don't b scared

**D- I wont be. If it means talking to you then I would send all the first messages in the world.**

T- Awww. I don't know you and I kinda miss you already. : ( promise me you wont let me go without saying goodbye.

**D- I wont evr leave you. I'll always find a way to talk to u**

T- Awww I hope we get to know each other better so u can visit me!

**D- Me 2 I'm kinda tired so goodnight **

T- Night

Dez's POV still

I can't believe she feels the same way about me. Wow I'm so in love and I've KNOWN her for about an hour. That is just sad. I mean I've talked to her before but I didn't have a pic or an email or a number. All of a sudden I do and I don't know what to do. I pre type a message and save it so I can send it to her in the morning. It says, "Good morning, Beautiful."

Trish's POV (bet you were expecting that after Dez's)

I've just met the most wonderful guy. We've talked before so I guess I can say we've already met but I know have a picture, a number, and an email. His email is dezisawesomesauce and his number is 891-0111. He's a redhead with crinkly, happy eyes and is **very** tall (has anyone else noticed he's taller than Ross?) which I find an absolute turn on. I like older guys, but not too much older, and taller guys. He fits the bill. He's about a month older and like I said before tall. I'm not unnaturally short but a little on the short side around 5'4 (Lol I wish I was. I'm 5'8.). He's just to die for. After we said good night I fell asleep wanting to get to tomorrow faster. When I awoke I found a new message from him. It said, "Good morning, Beautiful." Awww. He barely knows me and he's calling me beautiful. I knew he was the perfect guy before but now I'm convinced he's the perfect guy for **me**. The boys at my school aren't very mature and I've been called fat before. He seems wise (what a total joke) and sensitive. I can't wait to get to know him more. And with thought I roll back over, send him a short message and drift off back into dreamland and into his arms.

A/N: Ok so I'm pretty frickin amazing right? This is the second day in a row I've updated and I'm so happy about this chapter. It's getting close to the end. Not to pressure you guys but I need some more reviews. So review about what you think will happen, give me ideas, or pretty much tell me anything. At the end of the story I will thank EVERYONE who has reviewed and thank them for motivating me to write more. Quick Question- Do you guys like story's more when the get together and are just realizing their feelings or where they're already dating? Remember REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. Please :'( you make me cry…


	10. Saying Goodbye

Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally. Seriously. I don't.

_Dear Diary,_

_Its happening. The best summer of my entire life is over. Austin leaves today. He can't come back until next summer, and even then we don't know if he can. I'm so heartbroken. I'm can't ask him to stay. He has school, friends, and a whole nother life that I don't know anything about. It's such a sad day. Even my dad will miss him. Well its off the airport. _

_Love, Ally his heartbroken songwriter_

* * *

Ally's POV

* * *

I couldn't sleep last night. I kept tossing and turning and wondering what's about to become of my life. Austin's leaving and I'm

reduced to being a nothing without him. I'm so depressed but I have to act happy so he doesn't feel obliged to stay. Man, my life

sucks. I wish I had a normal life or that I lived in California but I don't and my life isn't like anyone else's. I'm unique and according

to Austin that's what drew him to me when we first met that hot June day. Just like our song says, summer is over, he is leaving

and my life will go on without him. All we'll have is some nights that we don't regret (yeah I didn't want to go into details but they

uh, um, you know) and some memories that compare to nothing else. When I got up this morning around six to do my makeup

and hair, I had bags and tearstains on my face. After my shower I looked ten times better (cold water really wakes you up) and

threw on some random clothes. Blue shirt, yellow pants, green tennis shoes, (where did I get these I thought as I put them on)

and some purple socks. For make-up I just wore natural colors. Light brown eye shadow, brown eyeliner, light pink blush, and

some pink lip gloss. After I thought it for a while I realized I didn't want Austin to remember me like this and threw on some better

clothes that actually matched. A Hunter Hayes shirt that Austin got me for our one month anniversary, jean shorts, and some

brown flip flops. I put his promise ring necklace around my neck and decided that this was the outfit. The one I will always think of

when I think of Austin. Since it was a colder morning, I also threw on the yellow zip up sweatshirt that I stole from him. I don't

think he's ever gonna get it back either. I smile and laugh at that thought and feel a little better. My dad calls me downstairs and

we go to pick up Austin. Since his mom has to drop off the rental at the airport and he lives with her, she decided to let him go

with us instead of her. I don't think I will ever be able to thank her enough for those extra twenty minutes. We snuggle in the

back seat and I don't think I'll ever forget this moment either. I couldn't help it and I started crying. He tried to comfort me but the

tears kept coming and coming and it seemed like they would never stop. When we got to the airport, I almost started screaming.

It was horrible. The feelings I felt were dread, sadness and I feel guilty to admit relief. I was relieved that my boyfriend was

leaving me. I was relieved that there wouldn't be constant dates, and crying every night, and that I wouldn't have to worry about

what his mother thought of me. I feel so guilty admitting it but it's so true. Don't get me wrong. I'll miss him and our constant

hanging out and his mother and I'll still cry every night and I will wait for next summer to come as fast as it can. I don't know. I

just sometimes hated the feeling that we became the clingy couple or the ones that need each other every time they go

somewhere. I hated the feeling that every time we went out, some people would be jealous, others disgusted, and others just

wishing we'd get a room already. I guess I'm just a little bitter about it all.

* * *

Austin's POV

* * *

I couldn't sleep last night. I kept thinking about Ally and how perfect she felt in my arms and how much my life will suck without

her. Yeah well it wasn't too hard to imagine since that was it three months ago. I had always had this feeling that my life was

incomplete. Now that I'd held my everything in my arms I knew I would be less than incomplete. I wouldn't even be half. The love

of my life was being torn out of my arms and I couldn't even do anything about it. Next summer was so far away. I couldn't help

myself. I thought about coming here in the winter and spring breaks and it broke my heart to know I couldn't afford both that and

next summer's tickets. Maybe I could drive though. I'll cross that bridge when I come to it. I call Ally to tell her to come pick me up

and I hope that I'll be strong enough to go. Strong enough to leave. I'm reduced to nothing without her. I throw on the clothes

that I wore when we first met leaving my hair the way it is, because let's face it its perfect the way it is, and brush my teeth. My

mom's leaving the same time as us and she's already packed everything for both of us. The only things left are my phone, iPod,

and wallet. Just that second Mr. Dawson pulls up and honks. I kiss my mom on the cheek and leave the door open for her to

follow me. Mr. Dawson helps put the bags in the rental and kisses my mom on the cheek too. They've grown close with Ally and I

spending all our time together and I know it hurts both of them too. Their all they've got for friends. I mean they both hang out

with people their own age but nothing as special as this. Me and Als sit in the back cuddled together with her in the middle and

me on the side but it's such a clichéd scene that I make her sit on the side with me in the middle (A/N: I have never noticed a guy

sit in the middle except for my friend Cota, but he's close to both my brother and I so it's just easier that way). Halfway there she

starts bawling. I mean it's full out water works back here. I've never comforted someone before but when I help her I guess I'm

doing an okay job because she calms down a little. I rub her back, kiss her forehead, and just keep whispering things in her ear.

It's a little awkward doing it with my left side but I would do anything for her including taking a bullet. By the time we get there I

know her well enough to know she wants to cause a scene. Not for the attention, I mean come on she has stage fright, but for

the sadness of this all. We make it as far as security before she has to leave me and honest to god I'm scared shitless. I couldn't

do this without her. She KNOWS me. She knows what I've been through, my family history, my name, my number, my favorite…

everything. She is my everything. I can't just let her go. But somehow I do, and while I do I know I'll regret this the rest of my life.

I also know somehow I'll figure out how to visit her again even if it means hitch hiking and canoeing across random rivers. A bear

couldn't get between me and this girl. Our love is so pure and so strong I know we'll make it through anything. 'I'll be back soon,' I

think but don't say out loud when we hug. I know this because I'll come up with the money. I've heard Miami is beautiful in the

winter. On the whole way home all I can think is that I'll be back soon. As soon as we touch down, we get in our car and go home.

I'll call Dez tomorrow, I'll check my email later, I don't care what we have for dinner and for the next few hours all I think about is

the words I write to my beautiful songwriter, Ally Dawson.

* * *

A/N: Okay so that's it. The end to this story. I will write a sequel to this called Next Summer so watch out but it probably wont be for a month or two. And Now for the shout outs!

Thank you to:

_Anonymous reviews – Epic Rachel, Hi, Sarah_

_Members- Sweetmoment5, ctiger, SolarianLovix, ILOVEROSSLYNCH100, heyitsme517, queenc1, and Cezar139241_

_Special Thanks to- queenc1, cezar139241, and sarah (reviewed more than once)_

_I would've never continued this without you guys and your loving reviews. I'm getting emotional so I'm just gonna say bye for now. _

_Keep writing,_

_Fuzzypengu_


End file.
